Kiss It And Make It Better
by ToastWeaselofDOOM
Summary: Challenge Fic. Remus/Sirius. Oneshot. Sirius is eating gummy worms and Remus is vacuuming. What happens when Remus finds a box of crayons under the couch? Find out!


**Author's Note of DOOM, Take 1:** Hi everone! This was a challenge fic! It was given to me by Stalker of Stories and the challenge was called the "WTF: Challenge. It had to have either Sirius/Harry, **Sirius/Remus** and/or Harry/Draco. I chose Sirus/Remus.

There were no rules, but I had to use at least one of these quotes:

**"If you think I'm going to let you do that, you've got another thing coming."**

**"Sirius... why is there a box of crayons under the couch?"**

**"And why can't it rain **_**pickles**_**? If it can rain **_**rain**_**, why can't it rain **_**pickles**_**?"**

"Well, I always wanted to go off and join the circus."

These were my prompts: Alphabetize, parseltongue, **gummy worms**, pillow, kink, **wingardium leviosa**

All the things I used in the story are in **BOLD**.

I hope you like it! It's unbeta'd, but was fun to write!! Enjoy! ONESHOT!!

* * *

Kiss It and Make It Better

Sirius Black sat on a couch in the living room of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, eating gummy worms. Remus had been living with Sirius for some time, and Sirius was just fine with this. He had his last friend with him, and Remus cleaned the house when he wasn't away on Order business. This arrangement work just fine in his opinion

Remus was vacuuming, much to Sirius's displeasure. As Remus levitated the infertile contraption, Sirius scowled.

"Moony, if you think I'm going to let you do that, you've got another thing coming," Sirius threatened from the couch.

"Relax Pads," Remus sighed, pulling out his wand from under his cloak, "now get off the couch before you fall off."

"Never," Sirius refused.

"Fine then," Remus sighed. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

"Hey!" yelped Sirius as the couch rose. "Put the couch down!"

"Not until I vacuum under it," Remus said stubbornly, starting forward with the vacuum. There was a pause. "Um, Sirius… why is there a box of crayons under the couch?"

"Crayons, what crayons?" Sirius said, straining to see what his friend was talking about. "Where?"

"Under the couch dummy," Remus said, throwing Sirius the box of crayons. It missed and hit his head.

"Ow!" Sirius pouted. "That hurt Moony!"

"Sorry. Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Remus joked.

"Yes please."

Remus sighed and kissed the bright spot on Sirius' forehead. "Better?"

Sirius's response took a minute to form. "Y-yeah, a bit."

"You okay," Remus asked, feeling Sirius' forehead. "You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine," Sirius said quickly, blushing at the werewolves cool touch. "It's the weather," he added, glancing outside.

Remus followed his gaze. "Ah, it's raining."

"Exactly! It's all watery and wet! They're saying its raining cats and dog! I take offense to that! I'm clearly not falling from the sky!" Sirius paused to give Remus his most practiced pout. "And why can't it rain _pickles_? It can rain _rain_, but why can't it rain _pickles_?"

"Ah, you're a silly dog," Remus said, laughing. Sirius scowled.

"Hey Moony!" Siruis said.

"What Padfoot?" Remus asked patiently.

"Can you kiss my forehead again? It hurts?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "And why should I do that?"

"Because you kisses are magical!" Sirius whined. When Remus looked dubious Sirius whined, "Please?"

"Oh all right," Remus said, heading towords Sirius. He tripped, and fell, lips hitting Sirius'. The both froze.

"S-sorry Pads," Remus said, blushing. "I t-tripped."

"I-it's alright Mooney," Sirius said. "I kinda liked it." Then he pulled Remus into a kiss.

* * *

Later on, Sirius and Lupin were under the covers of Sirius's bed.

"How's your head?" Remus asked.

"Lot's better," Sirius grinned, then kissed his werewolf again.

Fin.

* * *

Author's Note of DOOM, Take 2: So didja like it? I hope my challenger like it too! Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews make my world go round, so please review!! Remember, this is a ONESHOT, and it was UNBETA'D!!

-Toasty and her myrid of magical Muses


End file.
